The Secret Life and Lies of Elizabeth Perkins
by simplyaddison
Summary: Elizabeth Perkins plays two different roles in her life; The role of Troys's little sister and Mr. Perkins perfect daughter, and the role of the first girl Goonie. But what happens when the two enemies find out and force her to choose between them? Mikey/Oc


**Hey you Goonies! It's Addie and this is my first ever Goonies fanfic! This is a Mikey/Oc story, So just comment and tell me what you think! There will be a picture of Elizabeth "Lizzie" on my bio if you want to know what she looks like. Anyways thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Goonie's, I Only own Miss Elizabeth Perkins.**

* * *

**The Secret Life and Lies of Elizabeth Perkins- Chapter 1:**

.

I rolled my eyes as I walked out of my house, My Dad, and Brother, Troy, would not stop talking about the expansion of the Astoria country club and tearing down the Goon Docks.

I got tired of hearing that bullshit, jumped on my bike, and told them I would be going over to my friend, Michelle's house.

Would I really be going over to Michelle's? No I'm going to Mikey's house! I am majorly ticked off at my Dad though, Because of his HUGE ego wanting to make the Astoria Country Club bigger this will be my last weekend I get to spend with the boys!

My brother or Dad would never let me step foot on the Goon Docks, Something about social status, but honestly I could care less about how much money people had.

So imagine If I told them I was going to the Walsh's house…Heck! My Dad hates the Walsh's especially Mikey's Dad, Irving Walsh, And my older annoying pig of a brother, Troy, Is enemies with Brandon Walsh.

So every time I go to the Walsh's (Which Is A LOT, considering I'm the first girl goonie!) I lie and tell my Dad and Troy, I'm going over to some random friends house.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I finally reached the Walsh's. I threw my bike down and ran up the steps to the Walsh's. When I entered the house, all the boys were there, except Data.

"Hey Everyone!" I said while entering through the door.

"Hey Elizabeth, We were just talking about you, and it wasn't very nice things either" Mouth says to me with a creepy grin wrapping his arm around my waist. "Ew shove off Clark!" I tell him pushing away to sit on the couch.

"God! It's too early for this, Leave Lizzie alone Mouth!" Brand warns. I laugh, Everyone always made jokes about how Mouth and I couldn't get along.

Suddenly the James Bond theme music plays, "Do you guys also hear that or am I just crazy?" I ask the boys while they rush to get the door open, Which results in Data zip-lining through the screen door.

Data crashes into Mikey, Mikey crashes into Mouth, Mouth into Chunk and Chunk falls on the table barley catching the naked statue.

"Haha bet you guys thought I was gonna drop it!" Yells Chunk setting the statue on the table.

The statue falls off the table, on to the floor and everyone starts yelling random stuff at Chunk like "You Idiot!" or "Moron!"

Mikey leans down to pick up the statue with the inhaler in his mouth and he inspects it for a few seconds before his jaw drops and his inhaler falls right out of his mouth.

"Oh my god! That's my Mom's most favorite piece!" Mikey shouts trying desperately to put the piece back on the statue.

My cheeks heated up as soon as I realized the piece that broke of the statue was the part of the Man where the sun doesn't shine. While they were freaking out, Mrs. Walsh walked in with a Mexican woman.

"Well I see, Data dropped by," Mrs. Walsh says looking at the hole in the screen door.

We all move in front of the statue, "You guys this is Rosalita, Rosalita's going to help with packing until my arm gets better." She says to us.

"Hola!" We all greeted the Mexican women.

"Rosalita dosen't speak English, and I know some of you learn Spanish in school…" Mrs. Walsh trails off.

"Why Mrs. Walsh, I speak perfect Spanish, I'd be glad to help you and Rosalita" Mouth says nicely, I scoff and he shoot me a glare.

"Thank you, Clark, You're a life saver, come with us." Mrs. Walsh said grinning happily. Mouth smirked deviously, I wonder what that egghead is up to now…

I sorta zoned out what was going on, only listening when Mrs. Walsh left to go to the market with Rosalita. "Bye Mrs. Walsh!" I said smiling. "Bye Lizzie Dear! Make sure the boys don't get into too much trouble!"

"Yes m'am" I replied before she left. Brand sat down in the recliner taking Mikey's neck down with him. "You want a breathing problem? You got it" He says chocking Mikey.

"Hey guys, What's your Dad gonna do with all the stuff in the attic?" asked Mouth making Brand stop torturing Mikey.

"He's gonna give it back to the museum, or whoever the new assistant curly- curney" said Mikey while cutely fumbling over his words.

"Curator" Brand corrected Mikey. "Wait Guys! Maybe there's some stuff up there for us that we can keep from the outsiders, maybe ther's some rich stuff!" Data exclaims.

Mikey began shaking his head frantically and Chunk would not shut up about food. "Let's go!" Mouth shouted running up the stairs while the rest of the boys followed.

Mikey let out a sigh, ran upstairs and started yelling about how that was his Dad's stuff.

I ran a hand through my wavy blonde collar-bone length hair.

Mikey ran back down stairs and grabbed my wrist. "Come on Liz, I need you to help me watch them!" He said blushing at the skin to skin contact, (his hand on my wrist!)

He let go of my wrist and made his way up the stairs, "I'm coming Mikey!" I yelled up to him running and almost slipping on a step. Mikey helped me up and we were laughing all the way to the attic.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment and follow!**


End file.
